Mighty
Mighty is the older brother of White Bomber and the grandson of Momo. He first appears in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime, debuting in the first episode, "The Idol Bomberman". Despite not having many in-person appearances in the series, he has a very large impact on its story and the development of almost all other major characters, especially White Bomber. Background Mighty, older brother of White Bomber, left his home to fill in the spot of "Bomberman" in the group known as the Jetters. Very kind and mature, he served as the leader. He even developed the Sal-T Bomb and owns his personal hoverbike, the Moto Jetter. He was very close to his younger brother, and taught him a lot of skills, most of which he would use later on when he (White) became a Jetter. These included using a feather (or White Bomber's "Balloon Bomb") to find their ways out of caves, to give up if you hate doing something (when White Bomber lost the baseball he, his brother, and friends were using for a game, Mighty told his brother that, if he didn't like baseball, then he wouldn't have to play it), and many other things. (However, Momo would eventually partly contradict Mighty's advice, telling White Bomber that he would sometimes have to struggle and suffer with something for a while to find out for sure if he truly hated doing it.) One fateful mission on Bomber Planet, Mighty was badly wounded by a laser from a machine that Mujoe brought to intimidate the Jetters (this was purely accidental; the machine went haywire and the Hige Hige Bandits couldn't stop it). However, he was convinced to do the following mission (to destroy a Hige Hige HQ), and even went further, attacking the main base at the time, despite being near death. For the majority of the series (until episode 23), Mighty was thought to be missing in action, but Mujoe told Birdy that he was actually dead. After Mighty was revealed to be dead, it was believed that Max was the one who murdered him. However, the "Max" that was seen at the time was actually Bomber Zero. Zero was built by Dr. Mechado to absorb Mighty's data, and that he did. Zero left Mighty who was unconscious, and when Mighty came around, he decided to fulfill his mission. In the final episode of the series, it's revealed that Mighty chose to complete his mission and to do so, had to face the impact of his own bomb, thus taking his own life. For more information on Mighty after his death, see Bomber Zero. Playable appearances Mighty has been a playable character in all three Bomberman Jetters games, one of which stars him in the lead role. *Mighty is the main playable character of Bomberman Jetters: Densetsu no Bomberman for the Game Boy Advance, which is a direct tie-in to the anime. The game chronicles the story of his final mission fighting the Hige Hige Bandits, which is not fully covered in the anime. *Despite not being a part of the game's story, Mighty appears as a hidden playable character in the Battle Mode of Bomberman Jetters for GameCube and PlayStation 2. He must be unlocked by collecting all the Jetters Cards in Story Mode. His Killer Shot ability causes him to become invincible for several seconds. *Mighty is a regular playable character in the Battle Mode of Bomberman Jetters: Game Collection, along with all the other members of the Jetters. Episode appearances Gallery Mighty 2.gif|Mighty as he appears in Bomberman Jetters Mighty 3.png|Preparing a bomb Mighty 5.png|Mighty's final moments Mighty 2.png Picture of Mighty and Shiro.png|Picture of Mighty and White Bomber Bomberman-jetters-8.jpg|Mighty, without his visor Mighty.JPG 11231.PNG images (3).jpg|Mighty's power images (4).jpg|Mighty (without his visor) using "Bomber Shoot" images (2).jpg|Another view images (1).jpg|Another view download (3).jpg|Without his visor images.jpg|Mighty (without his visor), White Bomber, and Rui pizap.com14168929497481.jpg|Mighty (without his visor) and White Bomber images (6).jpg|Mighty and the Jetters Screenshot 2015-06-03 at 3.15.59 PM.png|Mighty in Episode 52, when he used the ability Bomber Shoot Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Allies Category:Allies in Bomberman Jetters Category:Deceased